Kat: A Gilbert Nightray fanfiction
by Olivia Nightray
Summary: So I was thinking... What if there had been another person there when the tragedy happened that had been friends with Gil and Vincent, so I wrote this about her. My friend came up with the name Kat cuz Gil is afraid of cats and in this story they end up falling in love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was 3. My mother took me out into the city for the first time. I hadn't known what she was planning. She had taken me there to be executed.. We got there and she pushed me to the ground and started screaming "WEREWOLF! SOMEBODY HELP THIS CHILD IS A WEREWOLF!" I had never expected her to do that. She showed them my left eye and they knew she was telling the truth. They crowed around me and were yelling at me. I was scared. I wanted to go home... Wait. No. I wanted to escape into the woods. Wherever she was, was not my home. A man with a sword came and held it over me, ready to chop off my head. I closed my eyes and waited... But nothing happened. I heard a man yell "STOP!" and I opened my eyes and saw a young man, maybe only in his early 20's standing in front of me. He had long blonde hair that went in a braid down his back, and he had emerald eyes... He looked like a noble but his personality didn't exactly come off that way. He picked me up and told me that I was safe now. On the way to his carriage, he introduced himself as Jack Vessalius. I told him my name was Katrina but to just call me Kat. I decided to call him Master Jack, though he said he didn't want me to. I didn't care.

* * *

About three years later, I went back into the city with Jack. We had walked around for quite sometime until we came across a crowd of people gathering around two boys that looked to be about my age. One of them had black hair and golden eyes, while the other (I assumed them to be brothers) had blonde hair and one gold eye, and one red eye. I knew what that meant. He was a child of ill-omen. _So that's why this mob of people is surrounding them... _I knew I had to do something. I transformed into my wolf form and ran into the center of the crown and stood in front of them, and growled at the crowd. _Hmm... this looks really familiar... _The crowd backed off a little and Jack was able to push his way through and drag the boys out of there. I ran after them and we finally made it back to the carriage. I transformed back so I looked human again.

* * *

On the ride to the mansion, Jack introduced himself to them, then introduced me. "My name is Gilbert and this is my younger brother, Vincent." Said the black-haired boy. He seemed like he was usually shy, but under the circumstances that we had just saved them, he was willing to speak to us. I wasn't the same. After my mother tried to have me killed, I had become even shyer than before. Once we got to the mansion, Jack sent the two of them to get cleaned up and he cut Vincent's hair away from his right eye, which he had covered up after we rescued him so it would be hidden. Meanwhile, Gilbert and I had to sit in a room alone with each other (Jack had asked me to keep him company while he cut Vincent's hair) We got to know each other, though, and we quickly became friends. I later became friends with Vincent as well. Now there's one thing I hadn't exactly told you about me- I don't like wearing dresses. So I wore boys clothes and was often mistaken for a boy by people who didn't know me very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I didn't make an author note or anything in the last chapter. But if you hadn't already figured out, this is a Pandora Hearts fanfiction. Not really sure where I'm going with this, I'm just kind of making it up as I go. I added my own character named Kat (Her personality is based off of mine.) and anything that's in parenthesis and is in bold font then that's just an authors note within the story.**

* * *

Kat woke up. She remembered what had transpired the night before. She had erased the memory of all of the people she had ever come in contact with. They remembered most things of course, but they couldn't remember her. The 23 year old had to find Gil and Vincent. After the tragedy had occurred she had been dragged into the 21st century. She had de-aged which was strange, but she would figure out how to get to where Gil and Vincent were in a time when they were the same age. She had mastered her powers to time travel and her power to open a path to abyss no matter where she was, so she knew she could find them. That, and the fact that she needed to get away from the other werewolves (**Yes I am combining a few things from twilight in here. Not a fan but the idea of werewolves and vampires was to much to pass up) **Because when werewolves were around each other long enough they became more vulnerable and could be killed easier. Her werewolf friends, being around them, was weakening her and she needed to heal after that fight a few days ago.

By now, Kat was becoming more aware of her surroundings. She was in the forest, but she didn't recognize anything around her. She remembered that she had successfully made it out of the 21st century. That was a start, but when and where was she exactly? She didn't smell any of the usual air pollution, or hear any cars. She knew that she was in a time before cars existed. She wandered around for a while, but she picked up a familiar scent. It was Jimmy. A vampire, who she'd known even before he had become a vampire. They had always hated each other. He came out of nowhere and pushed her in front of a moving carriage which, thankfully, stopped before it hit her.

"hehehe. You honestly thought that you could erase my memory and find somewhere that was out of my reach? Are you really that idiotic? I'll kill you this time for sure."

"Don't be so cocky, Jimmy. If anything, you will be the only one getting killed around here."

He then proceeded to pull the young girl that had gotten out of the carriage and held her neck to his mouth, ready to bite. Kat quickly ran and grabbed the girl from him and pushed her into a man, who had also gotten out of the carriage. Jimmy pinned her to the ground, she still hadn't completely recovered from her last fight. He dug his foot into her back. She screamed in pain then, in a burst of anger and adrenaline, she grabbed his ankle, and threw him against a tree. She staggered to her feet, and stumbled over to where he was. She grabbed his hair with one hand, and pulled his head off. Normally, she wouldn't have done that but, she was willing to make an exception. She pulled a box of matches out of her pocket, yanked a few branches off the tree and burned him. Then, she collapsed.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a room.

"Well, well. Seems you've finally come too. I was starting to worry." a man's voice said from across the room.

She looked over to see a man with white hair and red eyes sitting on a couch that was in the room. He had a blue doll on his shoulder, which, Kat would recognize anywhere. I was the same doll that her best friend, Candy had. There was a girl sitting next to him. She was the girl she had saved from Ryan. She was wearing an elegant dress and her eyes seemed to be pink.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"Ah. Excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Xerxes Break. And this little person here is Emily."

_Emily? That's what Candy called her doll._

"I am Sharon Rainsworth. And we brought you to the Rainsworth mansion after you collapsed from your fight with that vampire." the girl said, "So, what might your name be?"

_Rainsworth? OK so I know where I am now. Rainsworth was the name of one of the dukedoms that Jack had told me about._ "Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Katrina but, you can call me Kat. How did you it was a vampire I was fighting?"

"Break did some research."

"Oh. Well thank you for allowing me to rest here, but I have some questions. The tragedy of Sablier... How long has it been since it happened?"

"The tragedy of Sablier? That was around a hundred years ago. Why do you want to know about that?"

"Well I traveled back in time from where I was previously, and I'm using the tragedy as a guide to know what time I'm in. I just happened to come across it in a book I read."

"Well, my grandmother said it was alright if you would like to be adopted into the Rainsworth family. I've always wanted a sister."

"Sure."

"Well when you get dressed, my grandmother would love to meet you. I've laid out a dress for you."

"Oh that's fine I've got my own clothes." And with that Kat pulled a small box out of the pocket of the clothes that she was currently wearing, whispered an incantation, and the box grew. She opened the box and pulled out a white button down shirt and some black pants.

"Those are men's clothes."

"I've never really been into wearing dresses."

Sharon and Break left Kat alone to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this an important chapter. It's the chapter where Kat meets Lady Sheryl and is reunited with Gil. Gil, of course, has no memory of Kat so Kat acts like she has never met him. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Grandmother, this is Kat."

"Your name is Kat?"

"Well, my name is Katrina, but I prefer to go by Kat." Kat was usually pretty good with older people so she wasn't particularly worried about her new grandmother. So far she thought she was doing alright. She didn't sense any tension in the room so that was a good sign. Once this was over, Kat decided it was time to explore her new home. She wandered for a while before she realized she was going in circles. _Ugh. For being a werewolf this is honestly extremely pathetic that I can't find my way around a mansion without getting lost. That's what I get for not having any sense of direction, I guess._

She was finally able to make it back to her room where she immediately jumped into her bed. It definitely was a whole lot more comfortable than the forest floor. She decided though, that first she should unpack her things. She dug out all her clothes and packed them into the closet (well not really packed, because she didn't really bring a whole lot of clothes. She took out her stuffed cat that she called Patches and her baby blanket. For some unknown reason she had brought her cell phone, which she was able to use magic to make it work. She got out her head phones so she could listen to music, grabbed Patches and her blanket, and lay down on her bed. She put on her headphones, turned on her music and went to sleep.

* * *

Sharon grabbed Kat's arm and shook it a little. Kat woke up and took off her headphones. Kat had told Sharon and Break about some of the technology from where she was from so Sharon didn't bother to ask about the phone and the headphones.

"Good morning, Kat!" Break. That guy was just a little too cheery sometimes.

"There's someone coming to the mansion today to discuss a mission involving an illegal contractor. We think you should be there as well."

"Why do you want me there?"

"We were going to ask if you wanted to go along on the mission. You're obviously a good fighter, as well as being very strong. Would you like to go?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm busy or anything."

"Good! See you in the living room at 3!" And with that, they left. Kat looked at the pocket watch her grandpa had given her a few years ago. It was already 1. She wandered downstairs and eventually found the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and wandered into the dining room to eat. After eating and cleaning up, she walked through the hallway, kinda bored and decided she needed to find the living room so she wouldn't get lost later. She wandered for a few minutes until she found it. Then she decided to wander around a little while longer, making sure to not get lost again.

She was deep in thought about something, when she turned a corner and ran into someone. Not only that but she had fallen over. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and noticed an out-reached hand and took it. She looked up at the person who she had run into, then had helped her up. The man had golden eyes and black hair... She blushed. She knew who this was.

* * *

Gilbert had never seen a more strange, yet beautiful girl. She was wearing men's clothing, so at first he had mistaken her for a man. She had short black hair, which covered her left eye, kinda like Break's. She had hazel eyes and she was blushing slightly. He hadn't noticed that he himself was blushing.

"S-sorry. I was spacing out and didn't see you there." She apologized.

"N-no. It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. I was told to meet Sharon and Break about a mission. Do you know where I could find them?"

"Yea I know where they are." She pulled a pocket watch out of her pocket, and saw it was almost 3. "They told me to meet them at three so I'll take you to them."

"So... What's your name?"

"Katrina... But my friends call me Kat. What's your name?" She didn't exactly need to ask, but seeing as how he obviously didn't remember her, she thought she should be polite and ask.

"Gilbert. But you can call me Gil."

"So how long have you known Sharon and Break?"

"About 10 years I guess. What about you?"

"I just met them a couple days ago. It's been going by pretty fast but somehow I was adopted into the Rainsworth family."

"So you're the girl that they found fighting a vampire. It's all anyone in Pandora has been talking about the past couple of days."

"Yeah. Sharon didn't tell me much about what anyone outside the mansion knew so this is news to me... Well here we are."

So with that they entered the living room.

* * *

**Okay So I know the story has been kind of rushed so far but, the next chapter will slow down a bit. Or at least that's what I'm going for. I just thought I'd add a pocket watch in there. I've always wanted a pocket watch... I don't know why. I just want one. ANYWAY I promise to try and slow down the story and get a little more description in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I will try to slow the story down from here. Sorry they've been kind of rushed. Well I have to give credit to my best friend for this chapter because she's the one who came up with the main plot line for this chapter. Thanks buddy!**

* * *

Gil looked over the files for the illegal contractor. A 17 year old girl named Elizabeth with the Sparrow

chain. So far she and her chain had killed 69 people.

"Kaaattt, I would hate to ask this of you, but could you go with Raven and apprehend the criminal?" Xerxes Break was definitely to cheery for Kat. His doll was definitely much more annoying, but that was besides the point.

"Yeah, I'll go."

* * *

A while later Gil and Kat were on their way to find the contractor. She sat staring out the window of the carriage. It was her first time leaving the Rainsworth mansion since she had gotten to this time period. She was trying to remember where Sharon and Break had found her. _Trees. Trees. Trees. WAIT! Nope false alarm. More trees. Where was it? _And while she was thinking about that, Gil was having a weird déjà vu moment. _Why do I feel like I've seen this somewhere before? Just watching her makes me feel like I've seen her somewhere before… _

"YEESSSS! I found it!" This startled Gil of course since he hadn't known she was looking for anything. Nor had he expected her to get excited about anything. She just didn't really come off as someone who get excited that easily.

"Found what?!"

She blushed. "Oh. S-sorry. I didn't realize that I was saying that out loud. I was just trying to see how far away from the mansion I had been before Sharon found me…"

"Alright…" Gil was still a little freaked out by the sudden out burst. But once again it reminded him of someone. Why couldn't he remember who it was? Kat started looking over the files again. She needed something to occupy the time. She hadn't explained any of the technology from the 21st century to Gil yet so she figured it was best to avoid listening to music on her phone right now. That, and she had to power her phone with magic since cell phones didn't exist yet so it used up a lot of energy. They were getting closer to town. Kat was about done reading over the files on the contractor when the carriage finally stopped. She and Gil got out and started walking through the city. It was starting to get dark.

"I guess we should find an inn and start looking for the contractor in the morning."

"Wouldn't it be a little easier to look at night when there aren't as many people around?"

"Probably, but then there's a greater risk that we could end up in a fight."

"But if we wait until morning, she could kill more people."

She made a valid point. More innocent people could die if they waited til' morning. Gil thought that they should at least find an inn just in case they couldn't find her.

"Alright, we'll start looking tonight after we find an inn and get something to eat."

Kat was honestly a little surprised he'd given in so easily. They wandered for a while and finally came across an inn. They went in, had something to eat and went to their room. Around 9 they went back out to search for the contractor.

"Sooo…. Do you have a chain?" Kat had been wondering this about Gil. She suspected that since he worked for Pandora, he must have a chain.

"Yeah."

"What's your chain?" She was bored, when she was bored and didn't have music, she started questioning people.

"Raven."

"Ah."

"What about you?"

"Me? You mean, do I have a chain?"

"Yeah."

"Nope. I did at one point, but I killed it."

Somehow this didn't really surprise Gil. Kat just seemed like she would be able to handle killing a chain on her own. Kat stopped suddenly. She heard…screaming? If she were in wolf form her ears would without a doubt be twitching. She grabbed Gil's arm and started running in the direction she heard the scream come from.

* * *

About four miles away, Elizabeth and Sparrow had just found their 70th victim. They were about to look for the next victim when Sparrow sensed someone hiding in the shadows. Sparrow hadn't sensed a presence this strong before. It definitely wasn't a chain. But there was someone else there as well. Human. Sparrow wanted power more than anything though, so as any chain would do, he went after the stronger presence with the intention of devouring it. Elizabeth had noticed someone hiding there as well.

"It's no use concealing yourself in the shadows," She yelled. "Sparrow will devour you no matter where you try and hide so just show yourself!"

Kat slowly stepped out, Gil a couple steps behind her. Sparrow hadn't expected this. The man was human but, how could so much power be coming from the girl?

Kat was starting to get the feeling that it was time to run. Not that she was running away from a fight or anything. She just needed to get away from Gil so she could handle Sparrow while he took care of Elizabeth. She started running, leading Sparrow away from his contractor.

"Gil! Make sure she doesn't go anywhere! I'll take care of the bird!" She yelled over her shoulder. She came to the end of the road, turned to face Sparrow, who had been trying to keep up with her, and went into wolf mode. Light surrounded her and when the light had subsided, in her place, was a large black wolf. It's right eye was hazel, while it's left eye was black. She charged at Sparrow and tore through his wing. Gil and Elizabeth watched from the sidelines. Gil of course hadn't been told that Kat was a werewolf so he was completely lost as to what was going on. Elizabeth, of course was in pain from every hit that Sparrow took while fighting Kat. Sparrow (along with everyone else) hadn't expected her to be a werewolf. Sharon and Break didn't even know. Well, okay, Break had probably figured it out at some point but for now we'll just say he doesn't know. Kat lashed out at the chain once more. That did it. Sparrow fell to the ground dead. Kat backed away and went back to her human form. The chain was dragged into abyss. Elizabeth was lying on the ground unconcious. The Pandora guards were started showing up to take her into custody. Gil ran over to Kat.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Right… well I didn't really tell anyone, but I'm a werewolf…" Its not really that she didn't want anyone to know. She just hadn't really thought to tell anyone. Almost everyone back home had known about it so she didn't really think to mention it to people. It's not really something that just comes up in a conversation though.

"Okay… But I thought werewolves were like chains and ate humans."

"That's a myth some idiot came up with hundreds of years ago. We actually used to be used as servants to nobles."

"Oh. So where did you come from anyway. I know Sharon and Break found on their way back to Rainsworth mansion but where were you before that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

The wind picked up a little and her hair blew away from her left eye. Her iris in that eye, was completely black. Just like in her wolf form. Gil became more and more curious about her by the minute. She was very interesting and for some reason, Gil kept getting the feeling like he had met her before.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 4**

**Will Gil remember who Kat is?**

**Is there more about her that she isn't telling us?!**

**Find out in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY chapter 5! In this chapter I get a little lazy so please excuse my laziness and… Enjoy**

* * *

Today, Kat was going with Sharon, Break and Gil to Pandora headquarters. She wasn't quite sure why Gil was coming along to, but she didn't really mind. Better than being alone with Sharon and Break. Not that she didn't like them or anything. Break just annoyed her, and she was honestly a little afraid of Sharon. Yesterday she had witnessed Sharon hit Break with her paper fan. Seeing Break lie on the floor all crippled from the beating and Sharon still holding the fan, that was now covered in blood, was enough to scare anyone. They were in the carriage on the way there. She was sitting next to Gil and Sharon was sitting across from her next to Break. They were stopping outside Pandora headquarters. A man with glasses was waiting outside to greet them. Break introduced him as his friend, Reim Lunettes. _He seems kind of scatter-brained… _Kat often thought this about people that looked as nervous as he looked. He obviously had a lot on his mind. They entered the large building. She was given a tour which, she was completely bored by. This often happened. She got bored very easily.

* * *

She was led into a room which had a handful of Pandora's guards, and three people, one of which, was her grandmother. She assumed that the other two were two of the four great dukes. They were obviously in a meeting.

_Why did they bring me here of all places?_

"This is my adopted granddaughter, Katrina Rainsworth."

_Greeeaaatt. Now they're looking at me. What do I do now? _She held up her hand and said, "Hi."

She stood there looking tottallly dumb-founded.

"Well Kat, come on. Don't be shy come and introduce yourself!"

"Hi." _GRRR WOULD YOU STOP SAYING HI, YOU IDIOT! _Everybody just stared at her for a few seconds. Then they started laughing. This is why she didn't do public speaking. If she was acting or singing, she was just fine, but when it came down to talking to people, she always messed up. Gil wanted to help her out but, how was he supposed to do that?

Sheryl finally came to her rescue and asked her the easiest question she could think of. "Kat, you haven't told me yet what you did before Sharon found you."

"Uhhhh…." _What did I do before I came here? _"Ummm… If you mean job, then I worked at my friend's jewelry store. And if you meant for fun… I played piano, sang, listened to music…. I was also an artist…"

"You were an artist?"

"Yeah.. uh… sort of… I guess." _Come on, Kat! Stop freaking out! You're smarter than this! Act like it!_

Then Kat realized that Gil had left. _I wonder where he ran off to… AND WHY DID HE LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE PEOPLE?! When I find him, he's so dead! _Of course we all know why he ran off. And if you don't then, its because Oscar was in the room. But of course Kat didn't know that.

"So, tell me a little more about how you ended up here." Everyone had know she wasn't from that time era because when she was found she was wearing clothes from our era.

"Well… I had been in a fight with a vampire and it had nearly killed me. I was able to kill it before it finished me off but the poison was spreading fast- the poison from the bite that is- and I passed out. When I woke up I was lying in my bed and my friends were standing off to the side. My best friend, Zoe had created an antidote and the poison was almost completely out of my system. But I knew I couldn't stay there much longer because if I did, all my friends and family would be in danger. I knew the vampires would keep coming after me so I erased everyone's memory of me. I used my powers to come here. You see, werewolves like me can't live their lives as humans. Most can, but I can't. When I was little, I always knew I was different. Most little girls loved dolls and loved to play with them, but I hated dolls. They scared me. I like stuffed animals. When I did play with dolls, I pretended like they were all being murdered. I would make up different ways for them to be killed. I would cut off all their hair and make them look as ugly as I possibly could. I liked to be alone. My only friends when I was little were imaginary. I didn't like other people, because I knew that people betrayed each other I got picked on when I started going to preschool. I made a friend there though. She always stuck up for me when the other kids made fun of me. One boy always beat the crap outta me when we went outside for recess. Nichole would always beat him up for me afterwards. We liked bugs and snakes and other things that grossed other girls our age out. We had a pet spider once. The boy stole it one day and killed it. Nichole and I chased him down on the playground and threw rocks at him. When the other kids would be taking naps, I would help the teachers clean the room. I refused to take naps because when I did, I started having nightmares again. When I was in kindergarten, people were a lot nicer to me. I wasn't friends with any of them, but I remember one boy would always bring me bracelets and necklaces everyday. I remember one girl would always sit alone at this one table and I watched her a lot. I didn't know that she would end up becoming one of the only people that I could trust. I often sat alone when the other kids were off playing with their other friends. I would sit by the book cases, and read book, after book. I loved music and art. In 1st grade, I had made friends with a girl that sat next to me in class. She became one of my best friends. There were a couple of boys in my class that also became two of my best friends. I became friends with Candy, who was best friends with one of my best friends. In second grade, I became friends with a boy named Logan. At recess we would collect bugs and talk about some toads that we had caught over the summer. My parents got divorced that year. I remember the last night before they split up almost perfectly. The lights were on downstairs. I was laying in bed looking out my bedroom door. They were screaming at each other again. They had been doing that a lot lately. I was used to it by then of course. I heard someone coming upstairs, and heard their bedroom door slam shut. The lights went out, and I went to sleep. The next morning I went downstairs and there were blankets on the couch. I wandered into the kitchen and got something to eat, and went back to the living room to eat. I went back upstairs a little while later and went into my parents' room. My mom was laying in bed crying and my dad was gone. I tried to comfort her. I knew I had to be strong for my mom. I held back my tears. At school, all it took was the teacher yelling at me once, and I started crying and couldn't stop. I told the teacher that I wanted my dad. She said I would see him after school but I just kept saying 'no I won't'. I told her what had happened and she told me it was gonna be okay. A year later my dad moved back in with us. I remember I used to find animals in my back yard. Baby ravens and bunnies. I would bring them inside and my mom always had to tell me to take them back outside. The years went by and I stopped wearing the dresses that my mom bought for me and started dressing like a boy. I liked dressing like that better. I hated dresses and skirts. I was tired of wearing them. I got my powers when I was 14. A couple years later, my best friend Zoe got her powers. We stuck together and didn't leave eachother's side. Even when I lost my temper she still put up with me. Lindee didn't though. She was another one of my wolf friends. We fought all the time, and Zoe often had to break up the fights. Zoe always stopped us before we killed each other. Well that's pretty much it I guess."

"Well, I'm glad to have learned so much about you."

_There are so many more things that happened. My cousin killing herself, Sablier… I don't know how to tell anyone that sort of thing though._

She could have went on for hours about everything that happened in highschool but she didn't want to bore them with the details now.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter five. Sorry for boring you with some of the things that happened to Kat after Sablier. I just thought it was necesarry to add. In chapter 6, I'm just gonna skip to the part where Oz gets out of abyss. Mostly because I'm not sure whats gonna happen between this point in the story and then so I'll just give a quick summary of some of the things that happen and get to the Oz part.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. I'm gonna start out with a quick summary of what happens after the trip to Pandora. ENJOY.**

After the trip to Pandora, Kat found Gil and probably would have beat the crap out of him with Sharon's paper fan if he hadn't explained why he had left her during the meeting. Gil found out that Kat is terrified of lightning. Kat found out that Gil is still afriad of cats (I don't know if Gil was afraid of cats before the tragedy so I'm just saying that he was). Gil tells her about Oz and she agrees to help him get Oz out of abyss, because she has the ability to open a path to abyss. Kat explains to Gil everything about the 21st century. And now they're going with Sharon and Break to the old church where Oz will come out of abyss.

Gil was sitting off alone on a bench. Break was sitting at his table drinking tea and eating candy. Sharon had already finished her tea. And Kat was wandering around the church, as she had never really been inside one before. Since it was falling apart it made it all the more interesting to her. Suddenly a path from abyss opened, and Oz came out of it. Gil instantly ran over to him, and Kat hopped down off the roof (yes Kat had been walking around on the roof) and ran over to them.

_Wow. He looks exactly like Jack… Just a little younger and with shorter hair… _Kat hadn't expected him to look so much like Jack. Gil had told her that Oz's last name was Vessalius, but she didn't think he would be like an exact copy of Jack.

They took Oz back to the Rainsworth mansion and had determined that he had indeed formed an illegal contract with the B-rabbit. Kat, who was kind of bored… and hungry, had turned into her wolf form and had run off into the woods to hunt for a deer or something. She had killed one, eaten it, and went back to the mansion. She was still in wolf form and fell asleep in the livingroom. She woke up and wandered to the stairs going into the entry hall. She watched Break beat the crap out of the B-rabbit, who was in the form of a young girl. When she was bored of that she went back to the livingroom. They came in a few moments later. The large wolf watched them all come in. She kept watching them trying to see how long it would take Oz and the girl to notice her there. She didn't really like the girl very much. She seemed kind of rude.

Sharon saw Kat in the corner. "Kat, would you care to join us? I'm sure Oz sama and miss Alice would like to meet you as well." Oz looked back expecting to see a person to be back there but instead, was surprised to see a large black wolf.

Kat stood up and made her way over to Sharon. She then transformed back into human form and sat down next to Sharon on the couch. "Hi." She said.

"Oz sama, this is my adopted sister, Kat."

"Hi, Kat."

Kat continued sitting there, looking completely bored. Even Oz's personality reminded her of Jack. They continued talking about things that Kat didn't care all that much about. The sun started to come up and Kat got an awesomely random idea to lighten the mood a bit. Before anyone could notice the sun coming up, she got up and wandered to the doors to the balcony, threw them open and said, "Ahhhhh, suuuunnnshiiiiiine!" and walked out on to the balcony. Oz and Alice got all excited since they hadn't seen sunlight in a while, and ran outside. Gil came out and put his hat on Oz and Oz started talking about how he wanted to find out the sin the Baskervilles said he committed. Kat took note that he thought that he had only been in abyss for a few days, even though he had been there for 10 years.

And just because you guys should know most of the other things that happen, I'm just gonna skip to the part when they go to the mansion where Oz's coming of age ceremony was held.

Kat was sitting in the carriage listening to the rabbit and Gil argue again. It was starting to get annoying.

"So you just need to die."

"I THINK NOT!"

Alice started to throw various things at Gil.

"Then find a way to nullify the contract. In any case we need to separate you and Oz."

"YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"YOU STUPID RABBIT! THEN FORGET ABOUT THE INCUSE AND FOCUS ON FINDING YOUR MEMORIES!"

Gil started shooting at her. _Dammit Gil! At least wait until we're not in here before you start trying to kill her!_ Kat thought.

"DON'T BOSS ME AROUND WHEN YOU'RE JUST A SLAVE TO THAT CLOWN!"

That ticked him off. Gil could tolerate most things, but being called Break's slave was something he refused to put up with. They just glared at each other for a moment. You could almost feel the tension.

"OZ! YOU SAY SOMETHING TOO!"

_Wow. Perfect unison._ Kat was secretly enjoying this. She didn't know why watching people argue was so entertaining.

Oz looked over at them. I don't think he'd really been paying attention.

"Well, there's no use rushing things… Sooo why don't you continue looking for your memories?"

With that Alice kicked him part way out of the carriage and held him there. He started panicking and trying to explain himself like any sane person would do. Kat wasn't really listening but she did happen to pick up him screaming "I'M GONNA FALL! I'M GONNA FALL, ALICE-SAN!"

"Raven?"

"Well something like that."

"If that's how it is then spit it out at the get-go, you scumbag!"

"Were my words too difficult for the stupid rabbit? I do apologize."

Kat covered her mouth and tried to hold back her laughter. She was so slap happy from not sleeping for like 2 weeks. If she was human she wouldn't even be able to function right now.

They kept talking more about things that I'm not going to mention. If you must know what they're talking about please refer to book 2. That's where I'm getting my info from here.

The rest of the way to the mansion, Oz and Alice had fallen asleep. It was quiet without Alice and Gil screaming at each other. Kat listened to music. Gil stared out the window. Finally, the carriage stopped and Kat and Gil both got out of the carriage to speak with the Pandora staff member. Well, Gil talked to him. Kat climbed up on top of the carriage for whatever reason. She likes being up high maybe? Anyway, when Oz woke up he came out of the carriage. Looking around, he got his first hint as to how much time had actually passed since he had been sent to abyss.

Kat and Gil went to investigate inside the mansion. Kat was keeping herself busy trying to think. _I really don't understand why she wants her memories back so badly. Has she even thought that maybe the reason she forgot everything in the first place, is because she didn't want to remember? I wish I didn't remember. If I had only forgotten everything then I would be able to sleep without waking up every thirty minutes from some nightmare. Hell, I probably wouldn't have insomnia if I didn't remember. But then again, if I didn't remember, I wouldn't be here with Gil. I guess it's not so bad since I can be here with him, even if he doesn't remember me._

They came into the room where the coming of age ceremony was held and where Oz had been dragged into abyss. They helped the Pandora agents (ooo sounds so official!) look for anything suspicious. Gil and Kat split up to search alone. Kat was heading back and heard gunshots so she started running and got there to find Gil standing in the middle of a bunch of dead Pandora agents (Why am I laughing while writing this?! There's something wrong with me.)

"What the hell?!" She heard laughter. Zwei was standing at the bottom of the stairs now.

"You really have become a cold adult, Gilbert."

Kat had heard about this kid. He was a Baskerville and he was the one who had used his chain to control Gil and send Oz to abyss ten years ago.

Gil was tangled in Doldum's strings. Oz ran in and Zwei revealed that Raven was Gilbert. Doldum then took control of Gil's body and went to attack Oz. Kat ran between Gil and Oz and blocked the attacks. Zwei was getting annoyed by this, but Gil was finally able to knock Kat out of the way and shoved Alice to the ground. Zwei walked over to Kat and stepped directly on the pressure point in her back.

Kat could feel her body going completely numb. This frustrated her of course, since she was now completely useless. All she could do now is lie on the ground and helplessly watch Gil chase Oz around. Gil had pinned Oz on the ground and was holding his gun a few inches from Oz's face. Oz had discovered Gil's scar by this point.

"Rabbit! Are you okay?!" Kat thought she should at least make sure Alice was okay. She'd kinda picked up calling her 'Stupid Rabbit' from hanging around Gil all the time. Alice just glared at her. The glare said it all. "Do I look like I'm okay?" is all it said. Alice didn't know there was a pressure point in Kat's back that made her unable to move so she obviously didn't understand why Kat wasn't doing anything.

"Hey wolf! Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"Don't you think I would if I could!"

"Why can't you?!"

"I can't exactly move at the moment!"

They stopped arguing when they heard a gunshot. Their attention snapped back to Gil and Oz. Gil had somehow been able to break free of Doldum's control and had shot Zwei. It was at this time when Zwei left and Gil and Oz got up. Kat still couldn't move and Alice was able to get up. Gil ran off and Oz followed him. Alice walked up and sat at the top of the stairs.

"Yea. Okay I guess I'll just wait down here! Nobody worry about me. I'll just lay here and talk to myself! Alone… With the voices."

Kat was slowly regaining her ability to move. Kat heard Alice talking to herself but didn't really pay attention. She was a little busy trying to make her legs work. She could prop herself up on her elbows and started trying to crawl over to the stairs. Around that time Oz came back and dragged Kat to the stairs, where she was able to grab the rail and pull herself on to her feet. Alice kicked Oz down the stairs which Kat found really funny. She couldn't help but laugh. Oz grabbed Gil's guns and his hat and they started walking to the grave where Oz found his pocket watch. Kat knew it had been Jack's pocket watch, in fact she had watched him make it.

Alice and Oz continued talking and Kat was walking on ahead. She really had no interest in whatever they were talking about so she just kept walking. Not that they really noticed that she had gone on ahead of them. She found Gil at the grave and waited for Oz and Alice. She had gotten pretty far ahead of them. It had been a very long time since she had been here last. She looked around for what she had left.

_I know it was around here somewhere. Ah there it is! _Kat walked behind the tree and found a single black rose there. She had left it there when she was little. She picked it and a new one instantly grew in its place. Gil found her back there.

"I didn't know there were roses back here."

"I did. I know how they got here too."

She pulled off one of her gloves and took out her knife. She cut a single line across her hand and let the blood drip on to the ground. Where the blood fell another black rose grew there. She acted like a normal wolf would if it were to get a cut on its paw; she licked it to stop the bleeding. This took Gil a bit by surprise. He never would have expected her to just cut her hand like that.

**I'm sorry but I'm ending this chapter early because I can't think of any thing else for it and it got pretty long. The next chapter is gonna be random and have almost nothing to do with what just happened. Just thought I'd warn you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is just so you can learn a bit more about Kat. I will be introducing two new characters. One of these characters happens to be my best friend and I promised her that whenever I write something I have to incorperate her in some way. The other one I added in simply because I felt she needed to be there somehow. So enjoy.**

It was a bright sunny day and Kat was in the livingroom of the Rainsworth mansion, reading a book. More specifically _The_ _Holy Knight_. Sharon was drinking tea (big surprise there.) and Break was talking to Emily. Oz and Alice were off somewhere else and Gil is doing whatever Gil does. Kat was kind of depressed since it was 50 degrees out. To her it felt like everything was on fire. Not that she didn't like fire or anything. She was a pyromaniac after all. But something strange happened. She started to cool down until it felt like it was in fact, 50 degrees out.

_What the hell? CRAAAPP she found me. Dammit I thought she wouldn't be able to find me this time. _

Suddenly she heard music. This was definitaly the work of her best friend, and this was definitely one of her favorite songs. Kat knew it wasn't her imagination. Everyone else was hearing it as well. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and throw her across the room. Blondie aka Lindee but we'll just call her Blondie. Kat stood up. There was something different about her though.

Gil ran in to see what all the commotion was. He saw Kat and some short blond girl standing across from her. He could see in Kat's eyes that something was wrong. She wasn't herself. She ran at the other girl and held her by her neck to the wall. Then she went back to normal. She dropped the girl and backed away.

"Hahahaha! Well, well, well, Kat I see you can still break free of my mind control so easily."

"ZOE! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CONTROLLING ME LIKE THAT!?"

"I'm sooorrryy I just couldn't help myself!"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?! How did you even find me!?"

"You're not as hard of a person to track down as you apparently think."

"YOU WERE CONTROLLING HER?! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WEREN'T GONNA DO THAT!"

"I promised no such thing."

Lindee charged at Kat, which Kat side stepped causing Lindee to crash into the couch. Kat then proceeded to grab Lindee by the collar of her shirt and threw her out the door and off the balcony. Climbing up on to the rail of the balcony, she turned and said "Please excuse me for a moment." She then jumped down next to Lindee. Everyone ran outside to watch and see what she was gonna do.

Lindee had turned into a large white wolf and jumped towards Kat, who then transformed into her wolf form. They faught for at least five minutes, Kat pinning Lindee down several times.

"Alright enough of this." Zoe said, obviously a little annoyed. She jumped off the balcony and transformed into a black and white wolf. She ran over to Kat and Lindee and shoved Kat to the side. They snapped at eachother but Kat backed off. The three of them transformed back into humans. Kat ran off towards her 'sulking tree' as everyone called it and climbed into it, while Zoe and Lindee walked back to the mansion and climbed back onto the balcony.

"Why does she always have to be so difficult all the time. What a pain."

"I don't know but you shouldn't just attack her like that."

"Sorry."

"So you know Kat I'm assuming." Break said.

"Yea. She's definitely changed since we were kids. Not to much but she is a little more depressing now then back then."

"I have been wondering about someone else's perspective on Kat's childhood."

"Haha well I could tell you anything from the time she was 8 to now. I remember the first day I met her. She had hair down to her knees and she was sitting alone in front of her house while her parents were moving things into their house. I stopped to talk to her and we were almost instantly friends. She was shy and it took her awhile to really open up to me, but we still had a lot of fun." Zoe told everyone.

"That's way different than when I met her." Lindee said, "I remember I was going to look at a house in her neighborhood. I looked behind me when I was waiting outside with my mom and saw her sitting in a tree watching us intently. I went in the house and when I came back out she was sitting at the base of a larger tree that was closer to the road. She looked so incredibly bored. I ran over and told her that I was moving into that house I had been looking at. 'That's cool' is all she said to me. I told her I was turning 11 in august. 'Me too.' It was obvious that she was a little bored by our conversation. I didn't care though. She was my age and she was born in the same month as me so I liked her and thought we would be great friends. A few weeks later when I was moving in, she rode her bike over to me and said 'Hey I didn't exactly catch your name last time we met.' 'Lindee' I said. We talked about all kinds of stuff for a while. I remember her warning me about some guy in the nieghborhood that was kind of a flirt but was also her friend and with that she rode off."

"Wow. That was it?"

"Yep."

"I also remember she used to love to sing. She was never good at talking in front of a bunch of people but when it came to singing and acting, she didn't mind at all. When she was singing she could just forget about everyone else so easily. She just simply forgot they were there. But talking in front of them was a different story."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out a few months ago. She had to talk in front of a bunch of people and just kept saying 'hi' over and over again. It was pretty pathetic" Break said.

"Yeah. That sounds like my best friend alright."

After about an hour, Kat decided to come back inside.

"Ah look it's the emo!" Lindee yelled.

"I'm not emo!" Kat yelled back.

"Shut up and go make me some cake, emo girl!"

"No! I'm not your servant! Get your own damn cake!"

"Quit arguing with her. She's not gonna leave you alone until you bake her a cake." Zoe said, reminding Kat how annoying Lindee could get when she wanted something. So with that she gave up and went to the kitchen to make the idiot a cake.

After a while Gil went in to see how it was going. He got in there and saw Kat cracking the eggs perfectly in half. He had no idea how she was doing it but whatever. Her annoyance towards Lindee was making it hard for her to concentrate on mixing the wet and dry ingredients together. Once she had all the dry ingredients mixed in with the wet ones and was having trouble stirring it. Gil rolled up his sleeves and started guiding her hand to help her stir.

"It's easier if you stir like this."

It kind of scared her because she hadn't realized he was there.

"Oh thanks…"

He realized it was probably making her uncomfortable so he stopped. He was about to leave when Kat said, "Gil! Uhh y-you could stay and help me if you want to…"

He walked back over and stood next to her and watched her work. He knew she really didn't want help. She just didn't want to be alone.

"You don't seem very happy that your friends are here."

"I'm alright with Zoe being here. I just wish Lindee would have stayed behind."

"She doesn't seem to like you very much either."

"Yeah. Its always kind of been that way between us though."

Finally she finished and the cake was in the oven. She turned to Gil, who she hadn't realized was standing so close to her. They looked at eachother and were getting closer together. Three more inches and they would be kissing. Kat was freaking out on the inside. She'd never kissed anyone before.

"Hey Giiill!" It was Oz.

They quickly backed away from eachother, blushing.

"I should probably go see what Oz wants." Gil said turning towards the door.

"G-Gil wait! Uhh… Thanks for helping me… I haven't baked anything in a while…"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't be afraid to ask me for help every once in a while. Because you know I will help you." He said

"Sure." She smiled a little. Then the door closed. She walked over to the table, sat down and started wondering why she felt like this. She'd never loved anyone before. She didn't know what it felt like to be in love. She was wondering if this is what it felt like.

All of a sudden Zoe walked in.

"What was Gil doing in here?"

"Huh?"

"Gil he just walked out of here not to long ago. Not only that but he seemed to be blushing."

"Nothing. He was just keeping me company while I made blondie's cake."

"You're not telling me something. Tell me or I'll eat Lindee's cake and blame it on you!"

Kat started blushing as she said "He almost kissed me."

"Almost?! Why didn't he?"

"Oz started yelling for him so he went to go see what Oz wanted. So uh… Saved by the Oz."

"Did you want to kiss him?"

"I don't know… maybe…"

"You do. I'll be back."

Zoe left to go tell Sharon what had happened between Gil and Kat.

"He almost kissed her?!" Sharon said, a little shocked.

"Yeah! And Kat told me that she might actually want to kiss him."

"Really?!" How had Sharon not noticed that her own adopted sister liked someone? Just then Oz was walking towards them.

"Hey why are you guys standing out in the-" His question was cut off by Sharon hit him with her paper fan.  
"Hey what was that for?!"

"Looking for Gil!" Zoe said.

"Why couldn't I look for Gil?!"

"Because he was about to kiss Kat! Then he heard you yelling for him so he went to see what you wanted!"

"Wait. He was about to kiss Kat? I thought Gil would be to shy to try to kiss her."

"Well obviously not! Because he was about to until he heard you yelling for him!"

"I'm sorry. Geez I'll go tell him to kiss her if that'll make you happy!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sharon and Zoe yelled at the same time.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Well for one thing, I kinda threatened the information out of Kat. And if you tell him to kiss her he's gonna be way to shy to do it then!"

"Ok… So what do you want me to do about it then?"

"Nothing. But if we keep bothering them this isn't gonna go anywhere."

"So we just leave them alone and let them get over their shyness on their own?"

"Exactly! So where is Gil anyway?"

"Oh well after I found him, he went up to his room and hasn't come out."

"Oh. Why were you looking for him in the first place?"

"I was just wondering where he was. He dissapeared all of a sudden."

"THAT'S ALL? YOU INTERRUPTED KAT'S FIRST KISS FOR THAT?!"

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"What's everyone yelling about out here?" Break asked as he climbed out of a random cabinet in the hallway.

"AHHH IT'S THE ALBINO! RUN AWAY!" Zoe yelled running down the hall.

"What was that about?" Asked a very confused Break.

"I have no idea." Oz said.

Meanwhile Gilbert was in his room thinking over everything that had just happened. _Damn it. Why'd I have to do that!? It's gonna be hard for me to talk to Kat now. I don't know what happened. We were just so close to eachother and I just wanted to kiss her all of a sudden. I've never wanted to kiss anyone before. And Kat has been a good friend to me. What if she doesn't want to talk to me now? And why did Oz have to come looking for me right then?! Why didn't I just go back and kiss her after I talked to Oz? I just left her standing there alone…_

Gil opened the window and started smoking a cigarette. He wanted so badly to go back and find Kat. He was looking out the window. A few weeks ago it had snowed. He remembered Kat's instant reaction to the snow. She had run out on to the balcony and jumped down into the snow. She was laying in the snow face down when he went out to watch her. She turned into her wolf form and was running through the snow. She noticed a deer towards the border between the woods and the yard. She went back to her human form and watched it for a moment. Then she walked over to it, making it run off. She shrugged and walked back to the mansion. Gil never realized before how much he liked to watch her. He thought it was strange that he often found himself staring at her. He didn't think that she noticed, but she did. She was just pretending not to.

He put out his cigarette and laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He got up and decided he needed to talk to her. He went downstairs and found Zoe.

"Zoe have you seen Kat?"

"Yeah, I think she was running out into the woods. Why?"

"I just need to talk to her."

"What about?"

"Nothing really. I just want to talk to her."

"Well she'll probably be back soon."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem."

Kat was running through the woods as fast as she could. She crashed through some trees and found a clearing. There was a small pond towards the other end, and it was surrounded all the way around by trees. Well except the spot where she had just crashed through. She went and sat down by the one large willow tree in the middle of the clearing. In the spring it would probably look amazing. After a while she decided to go back to the mansion. She climbed on to the balcony and found Alice eating meat so she sat down and joined her. She saw Gil and Oz inside and all of a sudden Oscar Vessalius came crashing through the door. Before she knew it she was wearing a female school uniform and Zoe was putting a white, green, and yellow bow in her hair to hold back her bangs. She was pissed off. She walked back into the room where Gil, Oz, and Alice were waiting to find them all dressed in school uniforms as well.

"I don't understand how I always get roped into stuff like this." Kat said as she entered the room.

Gil looked up at the sound of her voice. He blushed as soon as he saw her. She always wore men's clothing so it was weird seeing her dress like a girl for once.

They were in the carriage and Gil and Oz were wondering where they were going. Kat was still annoyed that she had to wear the uniform.

"So where are we going Uncle Oscar?"

"To Lutwidge academy to see Ada about this letter she sent me."

"Whats with the uniforms then?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's making us sneak into the school." Kat said.

"Exactly! How were you able to guess that so quickly?"

"Believe me its not a new concept for me. I've been forced to sneak into a school before. Quite frankly I was hoping that I'd never have to do it again, so if its all the same to you I'll just wait outside." Kat said as the carriage stopped and everyone got out.

"If I have to go then so do you." Gil said grabbing her arm and dragging her into the secret passageway. She freed her arm enough so she could slide her hand into his, making him blush slightly. It was nothing new though. She often absentmindedly held his hand when they were on missions. He could never figure out why she did this but she knew why. It was the same as when they were little. She had always held his hand without thinking about it because it made her feel safe and happy. They came to the end of the passage and Oz pushed a floor tile out of the way and they all climbed out. As they were walking down the hallway, Kat was still holding Gil's hand. They came across some students, and as we all know, Oscar scares them away.

Gil was dragging Kat down the hallway, following Oscar until they stopped in the library (or at least that's what we'll assume that's what it is). They all sat down to catch their breath and Oscar pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. All of a sudden a cat pounced Gil and he started freaking out. (I'm sure you guys know what happens afterwards so I'm not going to go into detail about it.)

Somehow Kat, Gil, and Alice had ended up outside hiding behind some bushes. Alice smelled some meat and went to find the source. Gil started to chase after her but some school girls saw him and started fangirling over him. _Damn. What do I do now? _Kat thought as she watched them. _I know what to do! I can't believe I'm about to do this… _Kat decided she needed to use her acting skills to get out of this situation. She got out of the bushes and skipped over to Gil.

"GIILLLBEERRT!" She said in the most innocent voice she could do. She pushed through the girls who were trying to figure out who she was. She jumped up causing Gil to have to catch her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"K-K-K-KAT!" Gil stuttered out, blushing like mad. Kat giggled and hugged Gil while trying to keep herself from blushing. The girls stared in shock for a minute then walked away, disappointed. Once she was sure that they were gone, she let go of Gil, who was still in shock about what had just happened.

"S-s-sorry." Kat said, allowing herself to blush. She stared at her feet until she caught Oz's scent. She looked in the direction it was coming from and grabbed Gil's hand and started running in that direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To Oz. I know where he is."

"You do?!"

"Yeah he's this way."

Gil let go of Kat's hand and started running until he found Oz. Kat was running behind him, trying to keep up. (I assume that you all know what happens when they meet up with Oz so I'm just going to skip to when they get back to the mansion.)

When they returned from the school, Gil and Oz went into their emo corners, Alice sat one the floor and started eating, and Kat was drinking tea with Sharon and Break.

"My, my… Quite an atmosphere of gloom and doom going on here." Break stated. "Was it really such a shock they encountered the Baskervilles at Lutwidge Academy?"

"No, it seems this is all because of Elliot Nightray." Sharon replied.

"Ah, and what about our lovely miss Kat, hm?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes. Normally when Gilbert-kun is in this depressed state you would be trying to cheer him up. What happened between you two?"

Kat blushed and turned away.

"N-nothing happened!"

"Fu-fu-fu…. And then we have Alice-san." Sharon said, turning to the girl. "Why so sullen?"

"Shut up. I'm my usual self." Alice said, continuing to stuff her face with assorted cakes.

"Yes quite so, hm? As ever, you're naught but a useless glutton!"

"What was that Clown?!"

"That will do, Break." Sharon said as she smacked the albino with her fan.

Kat chuckled softly from her chair. She always enjoyed watching the clown get beaten. She did feel kind of sorry for him, as she had learned the was that being smacked with a paper fan really hurts.

"Now Alice-san, if there is anything troubling you, please don't hesitate to talk to me."

"Like I said… Nothing's wro-"

"All right…?" Sharon said with a scary and slightly threatening smile, causing Alice to shrink back in fear.

Sharon, Alice, and Break left the room. Kat continued to drink tea and eat cake until…

"YOU WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING!" Came Sharon's voice followed by Oz's screams of pain as Sharon beat him with her fan. Break then proceeded to explain that Oz and Alice had kissed to seal the contract. Kat was lost and figured she must have been spacing out again. Oscar suddenly burst through the doors leading into the room they were in.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pervert who was apprehended on suspicion of stealing a girl's school uniform!"

"Is that the best you can do, Xerxes? My innocence was proven ultimately, so it's all right."

At that moment a cart with 'juice' was wheeled into the room. Kat, of course, knew it was actually wine so she slid under the table, so as not to be pressured into drinking any. Not that she didn't like wine. It was just that she used to have a drinking problem and knew that if she drank anything, she wouldn't be able to stop (partly because she still had somewhat of a problem). By the time she came back out, everyone but Oz and Zoe, who she hadn't even realized was in the room, were passed out.

"No matter how you look at it, that wasn't juice." Oz said staring into his empty glass.

"What're you saying? It's just juice with alcohol in it!" Oscar said.

"In other words it's wine!" Zoe said happily.

"I'm hot." Alice said standing up. Everyone turned their attention to the chain, who was trying to take her clothes off. Oz ran over and tried to stop her. Zoe and Kat were lying on the floor laughing the whole time.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SEAWEED HEAD!?"

Gil was yelling at a plant, causing Zoe and Kat's laughter to turn into cackling. Gil and Alice began fighting over Oz.

Everything had finally started to calm down. Oz carried Alice, who had passed out, back to her room. Break carried Sharon to her room and Zoe walked to her room. Break had left Kat in charge of Gil who was too drunk to make it back to his room on his own.

Gil was sitting out on the balcony looking as if he were about to pass out. Kat walked out and sat next to him.

"Well, goodnight!" Gil said standing up and stumbling though the doors. Kat watched him expecting him to fall at any minute. He finally made it to the hallway and turned, going in the opposite direction of his room. Kat laughed and ran after him. She caught up to him and put his left arm over her shoulders and wrapped her right arm around his torso. She began half dragging him to his room. Kat was beginning to think Gil had passed out, but as they approached his room, he began trying to walk again.

Once they made it to his room, Kat opened the door and led him in. He collapsed onto his bed, leading Kat to believe he had finally passed out. But as she was leaving the room, Gil sat up and stared at her.

"Kat, w-wait"

Kat turned to look at the man, who was now stumbling towards her, only to fall on is hands and knees about halfway to the door. Kat went over and on her knees in front of him.

"Gil, are you-" Her sentence was cut off by Gil's lips being pressed against hers. At first, she flinched back, only to feel Gil's hand on her back, holding her in place. Seeing as how she wasn't going to get out of this (not that she really wanted to) she gave in and kissed back. When they pulled away, he whispered "I love you" in her ear and proceeded to finally pass out.

Kat dragged Gil to his bed and covered him with his blankets. She was still blushing as she walked back to the balcony where she sat against the wall and stared blankly at the sky. Her brain was having trouble processing everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. But she knew one thing was for sure: tomorrow was going to be another long day.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this was too long. I know Lindee just disappeared all of a sudden. I'll explain in the next chapter what happened to her. I might bring her back later on in the story but I'll let you decide. Taking her out was kind of a last minute decision for me. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Seeing as how I have no inspiration for finishing the chapter 8 that I had been working on, I decided to go with my back up plan. Enjoy. Oh and just so you know, Kat and Gil are together now. And I'm sorry that this chapter skips around so much. My brain is sort of all over the place right now so its reflected in my writing._

~ 3 months later ~

Kat and Gil were sitting on a couch, Sharon and Break were sitting at the table drinking tea, Alice and Oz were outside on the balcony, and Zoe was lying on the other couch bored out of her mind. There was a rustling in a cabinet in the room. Everyone looked to Break who was still sitting in his chair eating cake. They all looked back towards the cabinet, well everyone except Kat. Kat continued calmly reading her book. All of a sudden a girl with shoulder length white hair and red eyes popped out of the cabinet. For a second everyone just stared at her, then at Break, then back at her. Break just stared right at her.

"KAT! I found you!" The girl said.

"Hey Candy." Kat said not looking away from her book.

Everyone looked at Kat, then at eachother. They were all thinking the same thing: "This is one of Kat's friends?" Well not Zoe... Zoe would obviously know that already.

Kat finally closed her book and smiled at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since SOMEONE left me alone with the blonde squad (referring to Zoe and Lindee) I had to come and bug you!"

"Ah, yes everyone, this is my best friend, Candy."

~ 3 hours later ~

Oz was walking through the hall and entered a room where he saw Kat sitting eating cake. She was almost like Break when she ate cake. He'd never seen her eat like that before. Not only that but she had red eyes… (he hadn't met Candy yet cuz he was outside.)

"uhh… Kat? Are you ok?"

Then another Kat walked into the room. He stood there completely confused. "AHHH THERE'S TWO OF YOU?!"

The Kat that had just walked in (the real Kat) looked at the imposter sitting in the chair. She smiled and rolled her eyes then sat down next to her.

"Candy, why are you wearing that wig?"

"Eh? Oh right the wig. I dunno. Just kinda felt like it I guess."

"EH?! What's going on?! Kat why does she look exactly like you? Is she your twin? YOU NEVER SAID YOU HAD A TWIN!" (I know this is really out of character for Oz…)

"Oh Candy? She's not my twin. We're not even related. And if you're about to ask why we look alike then I have no answer to that because we've never been able to figure it out ourselves."

"Oh… Well I guess I should have known it wasn't you. You don't even like cake that much."

"Whoa, hold on there! You're kidding right? Kat not liking cake? Have you seen her eat a cake? Or anything for that matter?"

"Well I haven't seen her eat cake but she eats constantly…"

"Yeah well she used to sneak downstairs at night and take out her hidden stash of sweets and she's even eaten three whole cakes by herself. Though the scariest part is that she never gains any weight."

Oz just stared at Kat kind of shocked.

"What? Gotta problem with me being a secret cake addict?!"

"No not at all! Its just that I've never seen you eat anything besides deer jerky and cookies."

"Hence the phrase 'SECRET cake addict'."

"Right… kinda missed that part."

*Meanwhile in Kat and Gil's room*

Gil sat on the bed staring at the ring in his hand. He was going to ask her. But what if she said no? Why did this have to be so difficult? But he knew that if he didn't ask, he would never know. He put the ring back in his pocket and went downstairs and found Oz, Kat, and Candy having a discussion about food.

"What about strawberries?" Oz asked.

"Only covered in chocolate." Candy and Kat said in unison.

"Why?"

"Because strawberries by themselves taste kinda sour."

"Yeah but I guess covering them in sugar also solves that problem."

"True, and I don't really like chocolate or strawberries by themselves but together it's fine. I'm not really sure why."

"Well the sweetness of the chocolate and the sourness of the strawberries sort of coincides with eachother out leaving you with a flavor that can be described as both sweet and sour at the same time."

"Hmmm good point."

"But hold on Kat I thought you like sour food."

"I like sour candy. Sour berries or fruit doesn't taste as good though. To me it almost tastes rotten."

"What about oranges?"

"Oranges are ok but aren't usually too sour. But they're not too sweet either. That's why I like them."

"Ohhhh."

Kat felt Gil's arms wrap around her waist as he bent down and kissed her cheek. She turned and smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Then he kissed her lips and she turned back to face Oz and Candy as Gil rested his head on top of hers.

"Oh what about spicy food?"

"I love spicy food way more than I like sweets!" Kat said.

"I've never really liked spicy food that much. I definitely prefer sweets."

"Ha ha ghost pepper cookies." Kat said and looked at Candy and both of them started laughing.

"Ghost pepper cookies?" Oz asked.

"Well you see the ghost pepper is the spiciest pepper in the world and we used to put them in cookies and leave them out on the counter. Except only a few of them had the ghost pepper in them and when people would take a cookie, sometimes they would get a ghost pepper one but most of the time they would get the normal ones it just made it even funnier when someone picked up a ghost pepper one because just one bite and their mouth would be on fire."

"That seems kinda mean. Funny. But still mean."

"Yeah but we coulda done worse things."

"True."

"Kat? Would you like to go out on the balcony with me?"

"Sure Gil."

Gil and Kat walked out onto the balcony. He dug around in his pocket for the ring while Kat leaned her head on his shoulder and held his arm (the one he wasn't using to look for the ring.)

"K-kat there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Gil said, his face turning red thinking over what he was about to do.

"Yeah? What is it?"

He cleared his throat and was about to pull the ring out of his pocket when Oz ran out onto the balcony with Candy following him with a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Hey guys! Don't mind if we join you right?" Oz asked.

"Yeah why not?! Seeing as how I wasn't going to ask anything important." Gil said sort of annoyed.

"But Gil I thought you said,"

"Later." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh okay."

Oz continued trying to see how alike Kat and Candy were since they seemed to be like twins. He continued asking them questions about things they liked and keeping track of all the things that they both liked. He really didn't have anything else to do anyway…

Later that night, Gil and Kat were sitting up in their room alone. This time there was no one to interrupt his proposal. Well Break could probably interrupt but the last time they saw Break he was eating cake with Candy.

"Kat about what I was going to ask you earlier…"

"Oh yeah! What was it you were going to ask me?"

"Well... I-I love you. A lot and I- uh... Kat will you marry me?" He asked pulling the ring out of his pocket.

Kat blushed and then smiled at him. "Y-yes."

He smiled and slid the ring onto her finger then leaned in to kiss her.

_I know its shorter than some of the previous ones but I keep getting distracted. But I hope you enjoyed. And Candy and Break are probably going to end up together._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello fellow humaniods! I'm kinda hyper right now and I have a lot of ideas as to where this next chapter will go. But in case it switches around a lot I'll warn you ahead of time that you might get kinda lost but please try to enjoy._

Kat went downstairs the next morning (after Gil proposed) half asleep and wanting food. She'd woken up a lot earlier that morning and found Candy's room. She woke her up out of boredom and together they wandered into the dining room still half asleep. Sharon, Break, Oz, and Zoe were sitting in there eating.

"Well look who woke up early for once!"

They both sat down at the table. For some reason Candy was wearing her black wig that was styled like Kat's hair.

"Wow they really do look exactly alike when Candy wears that wig. Well besides for the red eye that is…" Sharon said.

"Yea. They used to trick people all the time for fun."

At that moment Alice walked in. She looked from Kat to Candy and seemed a bit confused.

"Why are there two of that wolf?"

"Ah Alice-san there isn't two of Kat." Sharon said then motioned to Candy. "That's Kat's friend, Candy."

Candy turned and smiled at Alice as Kat reached across the table and pulled the wig off and threw it at Candy's face. Candy turned and glared at Kat for a minute.

"Hey that wasn't very nice."

"Says the person who didn't stop my cousin from cutting all my hair off while I was asleep."

"What? You're still bringing that up? That was eight years ago."

"You mean your hair was longer?"

"Well actually I cut it this short when I was 14 but I'd finally gotten it the way I wanted it when I was 16 and my evil cousin cut it really short. Not to mention it looked terrible."

"Ha ha yeah she looked more like a boy that usual."

"But it grew back out didn't it?"

"Well yeah. After a year or two it was this length again. But my hair grows really slow. I mean it grew like an inch every month but I also had to get it trimmed so it wouldn't look bad."

"It was a lot longer when we were younger. But then she went and cut it short like that."

"It was really annoying with you two and all our other friends trying to convince me to grow it back out. I hated having long hair but I was actually trying to act like a normal little girl back then. It was soooo boring. Wearing dresses and bright colors. My mom trying to put make-up on me. Wearing shoes…"

"You still wear shoes…"

"Yeah but not as much as I used to. Oh and pretending to like pink cuz I thought that's what most little girls liked. Black and green. Those are my favorite colors and they always have been."

"Aren't those the colors of your eyes?"

"Mmhmm."

Meanwhile upstairs Gil was just waking up. He noticed that Kat wasn't laying next to him. He went downstairs to find her eating breakfast with everyone else.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kat?" He said as he sat down next to her.

She turned and smiled at him. "Sorry I woke up a little earlier this morning. I'm not sure what possessed me to do that though…"

Gil laughed and looked at her. "Did you tell them yet?"

"No I wanted you to be here."

"Hmm? Tell us what?" Oz said.

Kat showed them the ring. "We're engaged." She said happily.

Sharon and Zoe squealed happily and ran over to hug her. Candy had fallen out of her chair and was now sleeping peacefully on the floor. Alice turned to Oz.

"Hey manservant, what does engaged mean?"

"It means they're getting married."

"What's that? Does it taste good?"

"Uhh well it's not really food… And it'll take to long to explain what it is…"

Break felt something grab his foot and looked under the table to see Candy cuddling with his leg. Of course he couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked over at him.

"What are you laughing about clown?" Alice said.

Kat walked over to see what he was laughing about.

She laughed to and said "Yeah she likes to hug things when she's asleep. If you move your foot, she'd probably let go. Movement usually wakes her up."

"What're you talking about?" Oz asked curiously.

"Candy's asleep under the table hugging my leg."

"I didn't even notice she fell out of her chair."

"I did."

"You noticed and yet you didn't tell anyone?"

"Well I figured someone would notice eventually."

"Or you just wanted to see what would happen when she hugged Break's leg."

"Maybe…"

"Wow Kat, you're such a good friend."

"What? She would have done the same thing to me."

"Xerxes-sama is mine! Fangirls get away!" Candy said in her sleep

"Ummm….?" Break stared at her confused then looked at Kat.

Kat shook her head and said, "I have no explanation for that."

"Looks like the weirdo likes you." Zoe said stifling a laugh.

After a while everyone finished eating and Break pryed Candy off his leg and carried her into the livingroom and laid her on the couch next to him and rested her head on his leg. After a little while she woke up.

She looked up at Break and reached up and patted him on the head. "Good pillow."

Meanwhile Kat took Gil on a walk in the woods. She wanted to show him the place she had found a few months before.

"Ok you have to promise not to tell anyone about this place. It's where I go when I just need to get away from everything or need some place quiet to think."

"I promise. I can at least come looking for you here if I don't see you for a while right?"

"Of course. Just as long as you make sure no ones following you."

(I'll put a better description of the place this time)

They reached the clearing. There was a small stream flowing through it. A large willow tree was in the middle and there were all kinds of flowers covering the ground. (ok maybe I lied about the better description but it gives you a visual of what it looks like right?)

"Wow. I didn't know there was a place like this back here."

"Yeah. I found it on accident when I was out here hunting."

The two of them went and sat under the willow tree and after a few minutes Kat fell asleep. Waking up early+long walks=a very sleepy Kat.

_Ok so sorry about it ending like that. I ran out of ideas… I'll try to make the next chapter a little better._


	10. Chapter 10

_Yawn. Sleepiness. Well this is chapter 10. I'm not really sure what else to say besides enjoy, so… uh… Enjoy! I guess._

*One week after Gil proposed*

There was a huge gust of wind as the Abyss began to open. Everyone had been outside enjoying a beautiful day when the Abyss opened. Kat, Gil, Candy, Break, Zoe, Oz, Alice, and Sharon ran to where it had opened. They found a boy who was maybe 17 or 18 was laying there. He had bright red hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing black pants, a white button-down shirt, a blue and yellow coat and a red scarf. He stared at Kat as the wind blew her hair away from her eyes revealing her black eye (black as in the color. Nobody punched her in the face and gave her a black eye.)

"Sister?"

Kat looked around confused. Everyone was looking at her now, also confused. "I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else."

He stood up and walked over to her. He was almost as tall as Gil. He looked at her closer and asked, "Is your name Kat?"

"Yea, but how did you-"

"I'm not really surprised that you don't remember me. You were only three the last time you saw me."

Then everything came back to her. She remembered that boy that used to bring her food into her room everynight before the day her mom took her into town to be killed. Every time he brought her food he would tell her not to tell their mom and she would take the food and nod and he would ruffle up her hair and quietly leave the room. She never really knew who he was but she remembered that the day her mom took her into town he had been pulling at her mothers dress begging her not to take Kat away. He had even started calling her Kat instead of Katrina.

"I remember you now. You were the one who used to sneak food for me and even tried to beg mother not to take me away. But you know in the long run, I think I ended up in a better place. I was free to run around and do whatever I wanted so if you feel bad about not being able to stop her, then don't. I'm fine with how my life turned out." She said somewhat coldly.

"I'm sorry. I'll just be leaving and stay out of your life from now on."

Sharon looked at Kat as the man started to walk off towards the woods. She nudged her arm and nodded towards him. Kat sighed and said "Damion, you can stay here if you want. Just until you get your own place."

Damion turned and stared at her shocked. "How did you know my name? I never told you what it was. Not even when you were little."

"I heard mother yelling at you one night. I kinda figured it was you since there wasn't anyone else in the house."

He smiled at her as she turned around and walked off towards the mansion. Gil looked at him for a second then ran after Kat.

*Later*

Damion wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He was watching some guy he didn't know kissing his little sister. Well she looked older than him now but she was still his little sister no matter what. He didn't like it so he did what any overly protective older brother would do. He ran up and shoved Gil away from her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Kat glared at him, a low growl coming from the back of her throat. She grabbed his shirt collar and looked him right in the eyes.

"LISTEN I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO BE THE OVER PROTECTIVE OLDER BROTHER BUT IF YOU HURT HIM YOU'RE DEAD! GOT IT!?"

He nodded, completely terrified. She let go of his shirt collar and walked over to Gil and smiled sweetly.

He stared at her shocked. He'd never seen her so ticked off before and it scared him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off down the hall. Of course everyone else had come to see what all the yelling was about.

"My, my I don't think I've ever seen Miss Kat so upset." Break said.

"I have. But it's been a long time." Zoe said and Candy nodded in agreement.

"My sister is scary."

"Yeah but you did tell her fiance to stay away from her."

Damion turned to face Zoe. "What?! Fiance?!"

"Yeah. They're getting married in a couple of months."

Damion looked as if he were about to faint. He leaned on the wall to steady himself. "I'm sorry. This just all seems weird to me right now. I mean the last time I saw my sister, she was 3 years old. And now she's getting married. H-how old is she anyways?"

"Almost 25."

"25?"

"Yep. Course you've been in Abyss for 100 years."

"I have? Ahh this is all really confusing."

"Haha. Yep you're Kat's brother all right."

"What do you mean?"

"She used to get really confused about stuff all the time."

"Oh."

_Well I'm out of ideas for this chapter. Sorry it just kind of ends all of a sudden. In the next one, it's going to take place sometime after their wedding. I've never really liked weddings… They're kinda long and boring. Not to mention my mom always makes me wear a dress :P. But if you must know, Kat does wear a dress to her wedding (only cuz Sharon made her). Well I hope you enjoyed._


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok so I'm starting this one out about three months after the wedding. They're both living at Gil's house now. Enjoy._

Kat was sprawled out on the couch. She'd been feeling sick every morning for almost 2 weeks now (maybe longer. She'd stopped keeping track after the first few days) and she finally realized why. She was pregnant. She hadn't told Gil yet but she could tell that he was getting worried about her. He had just woken up and for the nth morning, he went into the livingroom to find her on the couch looking super pale (not that she wasn't normally, but you know, even more pale than usual).

"Kat… Are you feeling ok? Every morning I walk in here and you're laying there looking really sick."

He walked over and ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him and held his hand.

"I'm fine, Gil."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor or something?"

"No. I know what it is."

Gil looked at her confused. "You do? What is it then?"

"Hmm well…" She looked at him and sighed then smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

"You are?! That's great! We're gonna…be…par..ents… AHHHH WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Kat sat up and watched him pace back and forth through the livingroom, nearly pulling his hair out. She started laughing uncontrollably. Gil stopped and looked at her, then went to sit next to her on the couch and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of a cabinet door opening. They both looked over to see a certain albino girl climbing out of the cabinet holding Emily in her hand.

"Candy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing." Candy said as she sat down on a chair.

"You know we were kind of in the middle of something here." Kat said.

"Oh sorry. I'll just go wait in the cabinet then." Candy said walking off towards the cabinet. When she opened the cabinet, Break jumped out and grabbed her and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, Emily was sitting on his shoulder again.

"I'll just be taking Emily back now, my little thief."

"What it was only a joke."

Kat and Gil were sitting on the couch staring at the two of them completely unamused. Break noticed how sick Kat looked. Even though Gil's little panick attack made her feel a little better, she still felt sick. It usually passed by noon though.

"Kat are you feeling alright?" Break asked.

"Yeah, you look terrible." Candy added.

"Wow. Thanks Candy."

"No problem, buddy!"

"Now could you two leave? Gil and I are trying to talk."

"Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Besides if I weren't, I have Gil to take care of me."

"Yeah I suppose so. Well good day you two!" Break said pushing Candy into the cabinet.

Once Gil was sure they were gone he turned to Kat. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I think it would be more interesting to see how long it takes everyone to figure it out for themselves. Now the way I see it, Break will probably be the first one to figure it out. Now normally, Candy is pretty oblivious so she wouldn't normally figure it out before Zoe but seeing as she's with Break so much, she'll probably find out at the same time as Break. Since Zoe knows me so well she'll come after Break and Candy. Oz is pretty smart so he'll either figure it out around the same time as Break or Zoe but it's hard to tell. Sharon is a tough one but she'll probably know around the same time as Zoe. Now I'm not really including the rabbit or my brother because someones probably going to have to tell them, then explain to Alice that its not something you eat."

The last statement made both of them start laughing.

"So we're just going to wait until everyone figures it out themselves then?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"You know Sharon will kill you for not telling her right?"

"She won't kill me, I'm pregnant."

"What if she kills me instead?"

"All I'd have to say to that is 'Goodluck!'"

Gil laughed and leaned back into the couch. Kat leaned over and kissed him and then rested her head on his chest.

_Well, that's all for this one. In the next chapter there will be a little montage of everyone realizing that Kat is pregnant. GOODBYE HUMANS_


	12. Chapter 12

_HUMANS O_O THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! Warning: This chapter contains tainted gummy bears. Do Not Attempt._

~At the Rainsworth mansion~

"Gilbert! Kat! Candy and I are going to get sushi. Wanna come?" Break said.

"Kat can't. She's… uh… Going vegetarian!" Gil said.

"I don't think we can survive on solely vegetables and fruit… Not to mention she's eating meat right now." Zoe said gesturing to Kat who was sitting in the corner eating deer jerkey.

"I think she's having withdrawals." Candy whispered to Break.

"It's a good thing you're cute."

"I feel sick." Kat said running to the bathroom.

By this time, Zoe and Break got the idea.

"Hmm… Maybe it was rotten deer jerkey…" Candy said.

Break knocked on her head and said, "Is anybody home up there?"

"Well the lights are on but nobody's home as some would say." Candy said.

"That would explain a lot."

Break grabbed her shoulders and said, "Ok, listen. I'm going to say this very slowly. Kaaattt iiiisss haaaving aaaaaaaaaa baby."

"Wow that's a long A."

"Really? That's your biggest concern here?" Gil said.

"So is it your child to then?" Candy asked Gil.

"No I'm just married to her." Gil said sarcastically.

"Well you didn't have to be so rude about it, so who could the father be then?" She said. "Hmm.. Oscar? No.. to perverted. Oz? Nah he looks to young. Her brother? Nah that's just too weird. Reim? Too many glasses. Vincent? Nah too blonde. Gil already said it wasn't his… So that leaves YOU!" She said the last part pointing to Break.

"To blonde? Too many glasses? I don't understand your logic. But the pervert thing I have to agree with." Break said.

"SO YOU ADMIT TO CHEATING ON ME!"

"WHAT?!"

Just at that moment, Kat walked back in.

"What are those two fighting about?"

"I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW THAT'S POSSIBLE! I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU SLEEP FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS!" Candy said.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME SLEEP?! WHAT DO YOU DO CLIMB THE TREE OUTSIDE MY WINDOW…. wait. I don't have a tree outside my window… WHAT DO YOU DO?! FLY?!" Break said.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Candy yelled starting to cry.

Kat leaned on Gil and buried her face in his shirt and said, "What's going on here? You get morning sickness one time and you miss everything."

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Candy yelled as she threw a chair at Break and ran out of the room yelling "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"We were trying to explain it then added a little sarcasm in there and she took it kinda seriously." Break said.

"Yeah she doesn't really understand sarcasm." Kat said.

"She needs to come with a warning label or something."

"It's on my to-do list. I'm getting there."

The two of them then run to Candy's room and find her jumping out the window and ran off towards town. They followed her and searched around town until they found a crying cardboard box with 'Candy Land' written on it in five-year-old handwriting.

Kat knocked on the box. "Candy?"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU KIDS TO STAY OFF MY LAWN! Oh it's just YOU two." Candy then quickly shut the flaps on the box.

"She lives in a box. How am I not surprised." Break said as he picked up the box and held it shut. As he carried it off towards the carriage Candy yelled, "HEY THIS ISN'T A MOBILE HOME!"

"I'll think about letting you out later." Break said.

~Later. They let her out of the box when they got back to the mansion.~

They spent the next five hours explaining everything to her very slowly so she doesn't get confused.

"Well you could have just said that earlier." Candy said.

"Well I was trying to but you started accusing me of cheating." Break said. "Besides with how many personalities you have, it's like speed dating wrapped up into one convenient package."

"Yeah cuz that's what you tell your girlfriend." Kat said.

"Wait! Girlfriend? I thought we got married in Vegas yesterday!" Candy said.

"I'm pretty sure that didn't happen. How much did you drink yesterday?"

"The question is how much did YOU have to drink cuz you're the one who suggested we get married on the bottom of the ocean! And besides all I had were some gummy bears!"

"Gummy bears?" Break said.

"Candy, where did you get those gummy bears?" Kat asked.

"From Zoe."

"Thaaat explains it." Kat said "Well, you two are giving me a headache so go continue this discussion somewhere else." She said, pushing them out of the room.

~Two days later~

Candy got more gummy bears from Zoe and was running through the hall screaming that Kat is pregnant.

"LAY DOWN!" Break yelled chasing Candy. He finally caught her and Oz, Sharon, and Damion run out.

"Kat is pregnant?" Oz asked.

"Yep! Sure is! And it looks like you are too!" She said, poking Break in the stomach.

"That's it you're going to bed." Break said picking Candy up.

"NO! I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THE PENGUIN IN THE END! RUN PENGUIN! DON'T LET THE SEA LIONS STEAL YOUR FOOD!"

"How many gummy bears did you have?"

"Eleventy-seven."

"That's not a number."

"Pineapple?"

"No, Candy, pineapple is not a number either."

"WHY NOT!? THE TACO GODS LIED TO ME! WHY MUST YOU LIE TO ME TACO GODS?! WHY!?"

Damion had run off to harrass Gil for getting his sister pregnant. When Kat found him doing so, she beat him over the head with a chair.

"What did I say would happen if you hurt Gil?"

"You'd kill me."

"And what were you just trying to do?"

"Escape!" He said as he got up and ran out the door.

Kat began to chase him but ran into Zoe.

"I'M MAD AT YOU TOO!"

"What'd I do this time?!"

"I thought I told you not to give Candy tainted gummy bears!"

"Why not? She's so happy when I give them to her!"

"Well that'd be fine if she didn't just think that Break was pregnant!"

"Yeah I heard that. I almost died from laughing to hard."

_OHHH and the chaos is only just beginning. If this chapter confuses anyone. I wrote this at two am with my best friend so if you're not completely confused then you must either be extremely tired or drunk._


End file.
